theadventurezonefandomcom-20200214-history
Campaign 1: The Balance Arc
The Balance Arc is the first and current campaign of The Adventure Zone. Summary The Balance Arc focuses on a trio of adventurers named Taako, Merle, and Magnus. They, after the first arc, work for an organization called the Bureau of Balance, led by a mysterious director. Their job is to find and retrieve powerful and ancient relics that, in the wrong hands, could potentially destroy the world. During their adventures, they meet a boy detective, fight ghost-possessed robots, and discover the true meaning of friendship (as well as a reality destroying horror). Characters Player Characters * Justin McElroy as Taako * Travis McElroy as Magnus Burnsides * Clint McElroy as Merle Highchurch Guest Player Characters * Stuart Wellington as Brad Bradson NPCs Major NPCs * Angus McDonald * Barry Bluejeans * Carey Fangbattle * Davenport * Killian * Lucretia * Lup * Voidfish Supporting NPCs * Antonia * Ash * Avi * Boyland * Brogden * Cam * Capt. Captain Bain * Cassidy * Della Reese * Garfield the Deals Warlock * Garyl * Hudson * Hurley * Istus * Jess the Beheader * Joaquin Terrero * Johann * Julia Burnsides * June * Klarg * Kravitz * Leon the Artificer * Luca * Lucas Miller * Maureen Miller * Mavis * Mookie * Mr. Upsy * NO-3113 * Paloma * Redmond * Ren * Robbie * Roswell * Rowan * Sheriff Isaak * Steven * Steven Waxmen Bonus Episodes Exclusive NPCs * Art Goodfriend * Dante * Jeff Angel * Lonely Hearts Cantina Trio * Marie * Queen Sabine Minor NPCs * Clint McElroy * Keetz * Minor Characters * The Raven Queen Antagonists Major Antagonists * Magic Brian * Gundren Rockseeker * Jenkins * Maarvey * Sloane * Legion * The Purple Worm * Edward and Lydia * John * The Hunger Minor Antagonists * Barbara * Hodge Podge * Kalen * Little Jerry and Jerreeeeee * Merrick * Sazed * Trent the Treant * Yeemick Story Arcs The Balance Arc's story arcs are broken up into Stories, beginning with Here There Be Gerblins. In between each story arc, Magnus, Taako, and Merle return to the Bureau of Balance's Moonbase for a trip to Fantasy Costco and some character management (Lunar Interludes). Story 1: Here There Be Gerblins The humble beginnings of the Tres Horny Boys, off on their first quest! Story 2: Murder on the Rockport Limited It's a train based adventure! Imagine Murder on the Orient Express (only with infinitely more Juicy Wizards and technicolor bowties). Story 3: Petals to the Metal 2 Fantasy 2 Furious in this epic tale of battlewagon battles. Think Mad Max meets Wacky Races meets three fantasy dummies. Story 4: The Crystal Kingdom King Midas gone Crystal. Also, a rich world of fantasy elevators. Story 5: The Eleventh Hour The gang flaunts their new breezy summer looks in Refuge... over and over again. Story 6: The Suffering Game Merle, Magnus, and Taako head to Wonderland. What could go wrong? Story 7: The Stolen Century Before the beginning of the end, we return to the beginning of the beginning. Leave the D20s behind for this Powered by the Apocalypse interlude. Story 8: Story and Song The end is near. Lunar Interludes Back to the Bureau of Balance to antagonize BoB employees, visit Fantasy Costco, and level up! Oh, and there's some real long-term plot stuff that is probably happening. Bonus Episodes * Maximum Fun Bonus Episode #1: Prequel * The Adventure Zone Presents: The Great Switcheroo * Maximum Fun Bonus Episode #2: Fun at the Beach; Live at L.A. Podfest * Maximum Fun Bonus Episode #3: Adventure Zone (K)nights Ep. 1 * Maximum Fun Bonus Episode #4: Adventure Zone (K)nights Ep. 2 Part 1 * Maximum Fun Bonus Episode #4.5: Adventure Zone (K)nights Ep. 2 Part 2 * The Adventure Zone Presents: The The Adventure Zone Zone * The Adventure Zone Presents: The Live Boston Stunt Spectacular * The Adventure Zone: MaxFunCon East Live * The Flophouse Presents: Return of The Hogsbottom Three * The The Adventure Zone Zone - MaxFunDrive 2017 Category:Campaigns